Unexpected
by SesshomaruGakupo
Summary: After Integra ordered alucard to destroy vampires feeding off children at a orphanage an unexpected bond is mad between vampire and infant. See how it unfolds
1. Chapter 1

Integra received startling news that a vampires were feeding on children at an orphanage and the Queen wanted her to put stop to it once and for all. "Alucard a group of vampires are going on a feeding frenzy at a orphanage! Go and dispose of it and burn the place afterward!" The tall vampire smiled as his master threw him the map where the building was "A building where forgotten children stay you humans still amazing!" as he phased through the floor. Integra rolled her eyes as she lit another igar "Always has something to say!" Seras was already noted about how many there may be as the sergeant walked up "Okay Seras in and out if there are any children make sure they are okay and ead them out!" she turned saluting "I will sir and protect any with my life!" Alucard smiled as the soldiers bust open and began firing at any ghoul they saw. "Police girl there is a head master of whom is doing this!" eras turned "What?" Alucard smiled "A filthy child eater can't abduct adults' hm what a sad excuse for a vampire!" Alucard could smell that there was no children left, he sensed some managed to escape but others were slaughter at the spot and yet he smelled the fiend who did this and instantly ran in "Filthy creature!" Alucard smiled as the woman turned "Oh my legendary Alucard is among us!"

Alucard could hear a murderous scream come from the vampire's arm "I see I interrupted dinner!" She looked down "I could split her with you!" Alucard smiled taking out his gun and pointed "Sorry I took my fill!" pulling the trigger "Dan that is too easy!" the infant cried Alucard walked over and picked the child up as she smiled at Alucard "Well you had an exciting day!" the child quietly reached for Alucard's tie. Outside everyone stood shocked "One survived?" Seras walked over "AW how cute master she is so quiet in your arms!" Alucard turned "Burn it down!" and with that the Hellsing army brunt the building. Alucard decided walking would be better than scare the infant with any form he went as. "What a lovely night for a stroll don't you think?" the infant smiled as Alucard looked up. Alucard knew Integra would complain about him not reporting back and sighed "I guess its best to look as human as possible a man turned "Hey need a taxi?" Alucard turned "Yes!" Alucard smiled and opened the door as the man smiled "Cute kid! Where are you headed?" Alucard smiled "Hellsing mansion!" the man turned "Wow! You must be loaded!" Alucard smiled as the man drove him through the city staring at the lights the driver wanted to old conversation "Hey did you heard about the killing on children?" Alucard turned "Yes but they stopped it!" the driver turned "What do you think about the queen?" the vampire smiled I knew her ever since she was a kid!" the driver turned "How old are you buddy?" Alucard looked "Too old for you to understand!" as they got to the gate Alucard smiled "This will due!" The driver turned "Hey money it will be 20 pound bud!" Alucard turned and stuck his hand out "You will leave this place and forget what happen today !" the man's eyes were black and in a trance "I will forget !" the driver pulled out and left "See this is something I enjoy doing controlling huamns!" the infant reached "You do enjoy my humor!" as Alucard opened the door he could hear Integra screaming "She's sounds mad let's stir something shall we?" Alucard jumped and appeared in his mster's office "You're late!" Alucard smiled "Well it was a nice night so what put children to sleep is a nice walk!" Integra looked at the child "She's still up!" Alucard smiled "She's unique!"

Alucard handed Integra the child the girl looked at Integra and began screaming "What!" Alucard chuckled you're a woman and yet this child despise you!" Walter walked in to see what was wrong and stopped "Oh my one survived!" Integra turned "How do you keep it quiet?" Walter turned handing her to Alucard!" Integra gave her back and Walter realized "She's more comfortable with him perhaps he's more clam and she senses that in him!" Integra turned "Well in the morning she has to be placed elsewhere this is no estate for a baby to enjoy her while she is here!" Alucard walked down to the cellar as he opened his coffin "I bet you would hate sleeping alone! For now you sleep like a vampire!" and with that the lid closed and both fell sound asleep. Upstairs Integra made phone calls to set up a day to take the child and give her some parents.


	2. Chapter 2- life with a child

Alucard go up from his coffin he forgot the child was on his chest and looked down "You slept pretty soundless for a child!" without thinking Alucard stepped out his cellar doors "I have to take you to Integra!" around the mansion Alucard laughed "Don't have to worry much about the sun do I child. Hmm what should I call you?" Alucard smiled pondering what he should address the little girl. By the time he smiled "We met at night and the moon was bright I will name you Luna!" Alucard opened the door "Integra you wish to meet with me?" Integra turned "I have found a location in which would take the child but unfortunately they will inform me on any opening!" Just as Integra aid anything the phone rang as an agency spoke on the speaker "Integra we can no longer accept new children but have you ever thought of just keeping her?" Integra frowned "I have no time for infants and the patience!" Alucard began to smile and speak "The man on the other line quietly spoke but it seems you have a male in the room perhaps you two can work as mother and father to the child!" Integra turned as Alucard grin even bigger "She will make a fine mother!" Alucard teased "Shut up Alucard!" Integra frowned

"I wish to keep Luna!" Integra turned "you grew attached to her already we can't keep her she is no toy or pet for you!" The speaker began to talk "Well I will send someone over and deliver the paperwork for you and your husband Alucard!" Integra tried to speak but the line was dead "Damn Alucard you defied me again!" Alucard smiled "Master you should know that I will and continue to be free willed you may own my ability but never what I do and say!" Alucard walked out winning this round, Walter walked by "Good morning Alucard!" Alucard smiled "We have a new edition to the Hellsing clan Luna. I believe infants need items and would you go and do this job!" Integra was annoyed that once again he had a new pet this time an infant who will scream and cry throughout the house. Alucard smiled knowing this annoyed his master; Seras found the little baby cute and how she latched on to Alucard. During battles Luna was given to Walter or any maid wondering around the house but the child always longed and smiled when she heard Alucard's voice. Months went on and the infant was trying to move on her own Seras smiled "Master perhaps she is ready to walk!" Alucard looked at Luna lying on her blanket. Walking to the child Luna rolled over giggling at Alucard as he gently placed her little feet on the floor "Let's try!" Seras smiled "Well normally the mom or dad will be at the other end and call the child to them let me try!" Seras smiled as she nodded Alucard looked "Luna walk to Seras" Luna wigged and moaned as she tried moving she took her first step and fell in the middle crying as she looked at Sera!" Alucard smiled "Luna better luck next time!"

Alucard turned as he heard his master screaming, Alucard I need you upstairs!" Alucard looked up "The sun is out hmm it must be important!" Walter entered "Well don't worry all the blinds are up but the adoption agency is here to see how you and Integra's baby are doing and if you are fitting parents!" Alucard smiled "Hmm worries how touching!" Alucard followed Walter upstairs and entered Integra's office "Yes!" Alucard smiled as he had to pretend to be Integra's husband. The two men sitting asked question which both answered correctly Alucard smiled "You see we have been showing our lovely Luna how to walk she stumbled today but I think she will! Luna wants to try for the nice people?" Alucard smiled as he sat the child down "Integra go to your mommy!" the infant wiggled and took her first step the adoption agency smiled as the child grew confidence in walking as she finally made her way to Integra "You did it" Alucard smiled as finally Luna stared and made faces at Integra's glasses. "Well it appears you two are wonderful parents you have nothing to worry anymore congrats on the new edition of the household!" the two men got up "Just when it is time for school make sure she is registered and everything will be perfect!" Walter escorted them to the front door. "Well Integra when that day comes Walter may have to and maybe you!"

Walter smiled as he walks in to give Alucard his meal "She must love your coffin!" Alucard turned "I don't know what children sleep in so if this is comfortable for her why not!" Walter turned "Oh Integra is supplying a room and bedding for her unless where she is located is too far?" Alucard got up "IF it's upstairs I recall this house being under siege by foolish vampires and ghouls if that is a wise location then she is wrong and the child would be safer here!" Walter turned "What about when you decide to use your familiars' and frighten her?" Alucard turned "I don't think the child would get scared!"

Walter turned around and saw Integra "Sir Integra it is rare you come down here!" she turned eyes enraged "Alucard this child will not be staying down here like…!" Alucard turned and smiled "A caged animal or maybe worse a caged vampire go on say it!" Integra stopped "If you were not so attached! What is your reason if loneliness is the answer than your foolish you have your Seras to keep you company!" Alucard watched as Integra stormed out of the door "If you only knew Sir Integra!" Walter turned "It appeared there is a reason it is written all over your face!" Seras walked in as usual to see the baby "Something wrong master?" Alucard looked down "I...I remember faintly bits and pieces of my own life when I was human!" Seras turned "Human?" Alucard turned "I had a family my wife had twins and yet before they were born they died just as quick perhaps the longing for my two infants I lost so many years ago will not fade and Luna is giving me a reason to want to keep her!" Seras tears up "Don't cry for me Seras my nightmares is all I have left but this child make me feel alive!"


	3. Chapter 3-Luna

Chapter 2

Luna was Alucard's everything she gave him the little humanity he had shunned away. Protecting her any way he could the No life king felt like he did when he was human the tenderness of holding a child again brought memories Alucard was a father again and he did not mind. Luna smiled as she knew his birthday was near "Daddy I want to make you something special no peaking or fading through anything her young voice smiled. Luna even got through to Integra when she bought her ties and with the help of Walter new designed suits.

Seras was able to walk around not yet conserved a vampire to anyone and began "What will you get him?" Luna looked around and saw drinking glasses "How about that!" she pointed Seras smiled "Wow! I think he'd like anything you buy him!" the two purchased the fancy wine glasses and left "Auntie Seras how about a cake?" Luna jumped in front smiling "Sure but how about a small one!" Seras giggled as Luna nodded. At a bakery the man turned looking at the two "What can I do for you?" Luna smiled "May I have a small cake with the words Happy-!" Seras interrupted "Happy 40th birthday to Alucard from Luna!" The man nodded confused at why she was so direct!" "Sure thing misses!" Luna watched in awe at how the baker created the cake and put the letters on smoothly the designer smiled "Would you like to draw something it would make it even more special!" Luna smiled "Yes please!" Luna drew tiny bats and smiled "Look auntie Seras I drew bats this is you and daddy and me and Integra and Walter!" The designer smiled "What lovely bats you drew!" the clerk boxed up the cake and handed it to Seras "This is on the house!" Seras smiled as the two walked out "Let's go home!" Seras walked flagging a cab "To the Hellsing estate!" the driver made conversation Seras smiled "The sun is setting lets hurry!" Luna smiled as Seras opened the car and picking Luna up "Hold on to me and I will have the items!" Luna smiled as Seras dashed out the cab leaving the driver talking to himself. Now at the Hellsing estate the two went in Alucard's room as they saw he was still in his coffin Luna and Seras lit candles on the cake and kept his gift in the bag. Once the sun finally settled the two smiled as Alucard's coffin lid opened "I hope he's not a grump when he wake!" the two noticed it was empty "Great!" the two jumped when they heard "What a thoughtful thing never had a cake or party!" Alucard stood looking at the cake as he read "Ha! I haven't been 40 in centuries!" Luna smiled "Blow out the candles daddy!" Alucard smiled, taking a deep breath and blew Seras and Luna clapped as the candles light vanish "Open your gift!" Luna pointed as Alucard opened the bag "Now you can drink from fancy glasses!" Alucard smiled "This is the best 40th birthday I have ever had

Integra called out to Alucard as he and Seras had important matter to tend to. "Knock them dead daddy!" Alucard smiled at the saying. It wasn't long till Integra got word that vampires had bombard the entrance of the mansion "Praying Luna stay at the cellar "Damn they knew separate Alucard and weaken the soldiers here! Damn you!" One on lookout spoke at how many was on the floor "Sir Integra the first and basement floor is breached!" Walter turned "Luna is on that floor dear god!" Integra turned "Ferguson find Luna place her in Alucard's coffin!" The general saluted and went off shooting enemies left and right. Down in the cellar the general stopped "My god!" In Alucard's room in blood was "Heathen It is your corrupt I claim. It is your evil that will be sought by me!" Once every soldier killed the intruders Alucard and Seras came back as Walter greeted Alucard "Alucard there is a problem!" Alucard smelled in the air "NO IT CAN'T BE!" Alucard fazed into his room as he dropped to his knees Integra and the other's upstairs could hear Alucard's screams as he grabbed Luna "LUNA!" the child's eyes opened as she whispered "Daddy!" Alucard looked down "Don't speak; the child looked around "I bite the bad man's arm!" Walter eyes closed as Alucard pulled his sleeves down "Don't you dare Alucard!" he could hear Integra scowl him. "Her wound is severe she will die without my blood!" Biting into his arm he smiled "Luna drink!" Luna felt the warm liquid hit her lip as she opened "Good girl!" Integra turned walking angrily "Defiance will get you nowhere Alucard!" Seras and Walter watched as her wound heal with the amount of blood she drank Walter knew she would gain a bit of Alucard's power and strength.


End file.
